Pride and Prejudice: Private Diaries
by JaneHolmesGold
Summary: Réécriture du film Orgueil et Préjugés de 2005 avec les pensées d'Elizabeth, Jane, Messieurs Darcy et Bingley. Les personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen et le film à Joe Wright et à ses scénaristes, sauf ma réécriture du film concernant les pensées des personnages.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction : Présentation des personnages**

 _POV d'Elizabeth :_

Nous étions tous attablés pour le souper. Ma mère, Margaret Bennet, était encore en train de se plaindre à propos de « ses pauvres nerfs » et de notre célibat. Plus tôt dans la journée, Mrs Long lui avait parlé de la venue d'un certain gentleman nommé Charles Bingley. Ce dernier avait visité le domaine de Netherfield situé à quelques miles de chez nous. On le disait célibataire et très riche. Il avait une sœur Caroline qui était célibataire. Ma mère n'avait cessé d'exhorter mon père Thomas, à aller visiter Monsieur Bingley. Mon père n'avait aucune envie d'y aller car il fuyait le monde et préférait rester tranquille dans la bibliothèque.

Mon prochain bal devait avoir lieu dans deux jours exactement et j'en étais toute excitée. J'espérais fortement y croiser un homme qui me plairait et que j'épouserais uniquement par amour et non pour son argent comme ma mère le voulait. Nous étions cinq filles : Jane, moi-même, Mary, Catherine alias Kitty et Lydia. Jane était âgée de 25 ans et avait failli épouser Andrew Pherson mais ses parents lui avait fait épouser Emily Weston et il était parti vivre dans le Sussex, causant ainsi le premier chagrin d'amour de Jane. Mary était enfermée dans ses études de lecture et de piano. Quant à Kitty et Lydia, elles étaient toutes les deux idiotes car, comme ma mère, elles ne pensaient qu'aux beaux soldats de notre armée, aux ragots et aux vêtements.

Enfin, à la moitié du repas, mon père nous avoua qu'il avait vu Monsieur Bingley et sa sœur Caroline, et s'était présenté. Ma mère ne put contenir sa joie et nous dit que nous avions de la chance d'avoir un père qui pensait à nous. S'ensuivit une longue discussion sur ce que nous allions porter lors du bal donné par Sir Lucas.

 _POV de Mr Darcy :_

Je me trouvais dans mon bureau de Pemberley, quand un domestique me prévint de l'arrivée de mon meilleur ami Charles Bingley, mais malheureusement pour moi, de sa sœur Caroline. Je ne supportais pas Caroline car, comme elle était célibataire, elle essayait de me séduire par ses tenues ou ses coiffures ou ses paroles mielleuses. Charles, qui n'était pas idiot, me comprenait et me soutenait autant qu'il le pouvait. Je les rejoignis dans le salon.

« -Bonjour Charles. Caroline.

-Bonjour William. Répondit Charles.

-Monsieur Darcy. Fit Caroline avec sa voix mielleuse.

-Permet-moi de te féliciter Charles pour l'acquisition de Netherfield ! Lui dis-je

-Merci William. Cet endroit sera vraiment fabuleux pour fuir l'atmosphère pesant de Londres.

-Comment cela? Mais Charles, Londres est l'une des plus belles villes au monde, avec Paris bien sûr ! S'exclama Caroline indignée.

-Où se trouve Georgiana ? Reprit-elle.

-Veuillez l'excuser, elle dort encore. Lui répondis-je.

-Oh, Georgiana est toute excusée, Monsieur Darcy. Me dit-elle.

-Au fait, William, Sir William Lucas donne un bal à Meryton dans deux jours. Dit Charles.

-Oh non ! Charles, je te vois venir ! Je n'irais pas !

-Will, s'il te plait ! On va bien s'amuser, et ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester enfermé ! Dit Charles.

-Et puis, vous ne serez pas obligé de danser avec ses paysannes, Monsieur Darcy. Vous pourrez toujours danser avec moi. Dit Caroline d'une voix sensuelle.

-D'accord, je viendrais. Mais c'est bien parce que tu es mon meilleur ami Charles. »

Puis Charles et Caroline prirent congé. Charles avait raison comme toujours d'ailleurs : j'étais trop souvent enfermé à Pemberley et j'étais de nature sombre et taciturne. Mais, j'avais peur de la foule, car mon ancien meilleur ami Georges Wickham avait abusé de ma confiance et, depuis, je fuyais le monde autant que possible. Je voulais me marier, bien sûr ! Mais ma tante Lady Catherine de Bourgh, qui était immensément riche et sœur de ma défunte mère, voulait me faire épouser sa fille Anne, qui était malade. Si on me demandait mon avis, j épouserais une femme que j'aimerais et qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis et non pas pour des raisons financières. Mais cette femme existait-elle ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Le bal à Lucas Lodge  
**

 _POV d'Elizabeth :_

Nous venions tous d'arriver chez les Lucas. Après avoir salué les personnes que je connaissais, je me dirigeai naturellement vers ma meilleure amie Charlotte. Nous parlâmes de Monsieur Bingley.

« -Il est venu à la maison et mon père s'est entretenu avec lui. Il est blond aux yeux verts et est d'une extrême gentillesse et très poli. Il vient au bal avec son ami et sa sœur. Me confia Charlotte.

-Son ami est-il célibataire ? Lui demandais-je très curieuse.

-Oui, il se nomme Monsieur Darcy.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Jane, qui venait d'arriver.

-De Monsieur Bingley. Il est blond aux yeux verts, très poli et très gentil. Il va beaucoup te plaire. Lui répondis-je.

-Et il vient avec sa soeur et son ami, Monsieur Darcy qui est célibataire. Ajouta Charlotte."

Jane acquiesça en souriant.

Puis, quelques personnes décidèrent de danser. Soudain, la danse, l'orchestre et les conversations s'arrêtèrent par un geste de la main du père de Charlotte : Monsieur Bingley, sa sœur et son ami venaient d'arriver. Sir Lucas les accueillit avec quelques paroles de bienvenue. Puis, ils s'avancèrent vers le fond de la salle. Charlotte me fit les présentations.

« Qui est notre fameux Monsieur Bingley ? Lui demandais-je.

-Le jeune homme à droite et la jeune fille à gauche est sa sœur.

-Et cette mine renfrognée au milieu ?

-C'est son ami, Monsieur Darcy.

-Il a l'air malheureux le pauvre !

-Malheureux il l'est peut-être, mais pauvre certainement pas.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il possède dix mille de rente et la moitié du Derbyshire.

-La plus sinistre, il faut croire. Dis-je en riant. »

Mon regard fut attiré vers Monsieur Darcy qui était très grand et brun aux yeux bleus. Il était très séduisant malgré la froideur de son regard. Nos regards se croisèrent et il détourna brusquement le regard. Pour dissiper mon malaise, je me mis à rire.

Puis, les danses et la musique reprirent. Ma mère se dirigea vers nous.

« Les filles, venez vite ! Il faut vous présenter à Monsieur Bingley ! »

Accompagnées de Charlotte, nous la suivîmes jusqu'à Monsieur Bingley. Mary et mon père nous rejoignirent. Sir Lucas fit les présentations. Monsieur Bingley déclara d'un ton enjoué qu'il était ravi de faire notre connaissance et s'attira un regard glacial de la part de sa sœur. Puis, Sir Lucas nous présenta Monsieur Darcy. Contrairement à son ami, Monsieur Darcy était plutôt ennuyé qu'heureux d'être parmi nous.

 _POV de Monsieur Darcy :_

Après être passés à Netherfield pour nous changer, nous arrivâmes à Lucas Lodge. La demeure semblait beaucoup plus riche que celles de Meryton mais pas assez majestueuse pour satisfaire les exigences en la matière de Miss Bingley. Quant à Charles, il était ravi d'être là et était d'un tempérament enjoué. Un domestique de Sir Lucas nous dirigea vers la salle de bal. Tout s'arrêta à notre arrivée et Sir Lucas nous accueillit. Puis, mon regard fut attiré par une jeune fille à l'allure modeste. Nos regards se croisèrent mais je détournai vivement le regard. Elle semblait attirante et son regard sincère et différait des femmes de ma connaissance qui étaient toutes apprêtées et méprisantes. La famille Bennet nous fut présentée et je leur fus présenté.

 _POV de Jane :_

Je pus enfin discuter avec Monsieur Bingley. Il ressemblait en tous points à la description que Charlotte nous avait faite de lui. Il était très séduisant et me plaisait beaucoup. Nous parlâmes de Netherfield et Elizabeth évoqua la bibliothèque de la demeure. Monsieur Bingley avoua qu'il était un piètre lecteur car il préférait sortir. Étant moi-même une lectrice peu assidue, j acquiesçai. Puis, il me proposa de danser avec lui, ce que j'acceptai avec joie.

 _POV d'Elizabeth :_

Voyant Jane danser avec Monsieur Bingley, je demandai à Monsieur Darcy, s'il aimait danser. La réponse qu'il me fit me parut, comme étant que la danse était pour lui un véritable supplice plutôt qu'un plaisir. Je partis donc rejoindre Charlotte. Au cours de la soirée, Charlotte et moi entendirent une conversation entre Messieurs Bingley et Darcy.

« Je n'ai jamais vu tant de belles jeunes filles et de personnes aimables de toute ma vie. Dit Bingley d'un ton ravi.

-Tu danses assurément avec la plus belle personne de cette soirée.

-Miss Bennet ? Oui, c'est la femme la plus ravissante de cette assemblée. Mais sa sœur Elizabeth est charmante, elle aussi.

-Tout à fait passable, je dirais, mais pas assez jolie pour me tenter. Retourne donc danser, tu perds ton temps avec moi. »

Monsieur Bingley ne se fit pas prier et retourna voir ma sœur. Les propos de Monsieur Darcy me concernant m'offusquèrent.

« Estime-toi heureuse Lizzie ! Si tu lui plaisais, tu serais obligée de lui adresser la parole !

-Oui. Heureusement que je ne lui plais pas. Je ne danserais pas avec lui et ce n'est pas son sinistre Derbyshire qui me fera changer d'avis ! »

Puis, je dansai avec Monsieur Bingley qui redansa ensuite avec Jane. A la fin de la danse, ma mère vint parler à Monsieur Bingley. Elle le félicita sur ses qualités de danseur et sur celles de Jane. Monsieur Bingley nous dit qu'il trouvait que Charlotte était fort amusante et j'acquiesçai. Ma mère ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter qu'elle ne la trouvait pas belle et que Jane était considérée comme une beauté dans la région. Elle ajouta qu'un jeune homme avait failli la demander en mariage et lui avait écrit des vers fort jolis alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Je réussis enfin à l'arrêter.

« Et ainsi, se termine l'histoire. Je me demande qui est le premier qui a découvert que la poésie pouvait guérir de l'amour.

-J'ai toujours pensé que la poésie nourrissait l'amour. Intervint Monsieur Darcy, pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Un amour sincère et fort peut-être. Mais si cet amour n'est qu'une vague inclination, un sonnet peut en avoir raison.

-Et que préconisez-vous qui encourage l'affection ? Reprit-il.

-La danse. Même si votre partenaire est tout juste passable. »

Il fut bouche-bé de mon audace et je partis. Plus tard, avec Jane, dans notre lit commun, je lui demandai ce qu'elle pensait de Monsieur Bingley.

« Monsieur Bingley a toutes les qualités que l'on peut espérer. Il est plein de bon sens et plein d'entrain.

-Il est très beau et très riche. La taquinais-je.

-Lizzie ! Tu sais bien que ces critères ne font pas partie de mon choix pour trouver un homme séduisant.

-Oui et moi non plus. Seul un amour sincère et profond pourra me convaincre de me marier.

-Lizzie ? Crois-tu que j'ai plu à Monsieur Bingley ?

-Voyons Jane ! Il a passé la moitié de la soirée à danser avec toi et l'autre moitié à te contempler. Je t'autorise donc à lui donner ton affection. Tu l'as donné à des personnes moins aimables que lui. De plus, tu es toujours encline à dire du bien des gens.

-C'est vrai, mais pas de son ami Monsieur Darcy ! Comment il a parlé de toi !

-Je lui pardonnerai volontiers son orgueil s'il n'avait pas blessé le mien. Mais je doute qu'un jour, nous nous reparlerions. »

 _POV de Monsieur Bingley :_

Sur le chemin de Netherfield et à Netherfield, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire l'éloge mérité de Miss Bennet à mon entourage.

« Que pensez-vous de Miss Bennet ? Leur demandais-je.

-Elle est fort aimable et très jolie. Seulement, il est fort dommage qu'elle appartienne à une telle famille. Dit Caroline.

-Et toi William ?

-Je suis du même avis que Caroline.

-Mais j'aimerais bien la connaitre un peu plus. Ajouta Caroline. »

Pendant qu'ils critiquaient la famille Bennet, je ne les écoutais pas et rêvais encore à la belle Miss Bennet que j'étais fort impatient de revoir.


End file.
